Behind Her Mask
by TechnoGirl2K14
Summary: Years after years of living in darkness, all hope was finally lost. Grima had nothing in his way now, so it's time to say goodbye to Ylisse. Or was it? After performing the ritual to undo the darkness, Lucina finds herself in the past! Maybe this time she can save the world, or will she fail and let what's been done happen again?
1. Prolouge

**TechnoGirl2K13: Hey people of the Earth! If you read my other story you're probably all like "Oh my God! she's posting another story while writing the other one!? And the last chapter was recent!?" If you were like that, well yes I am!**

**Lucina: So why are you posting a new story anyway?**

**TechnoGirl2K13: Well that's because even though school's stressing me out and stuff, I'm in a really good mood! And you're like my favorite character, Lucina!**

**Lucina: Umm... Okay?**

**TechnoGirl2K13: Just a few notes on this story though. First of all, this is kinda of a short chapter because it's only the prologue and stuff, to see if I should carry this on and stuff. Secondly, some events may or may not happen slightly different if it fits in with the story better, still not sure though :S**

**Chrom: Please enjoy the prologue!**

* * *

"Quickly! In here! Now!" Lucina shouted. She couldn't believe it. The fell dragon, Grima, killed her mother and was responsible for her father's death all those years ago, when she was only an infant.

She felt like she couldn't go on. Like she had no fight left in her. Especially since she found out that one of the most important things she was fighting for, was gone. Dead. Just like that, because of Validar giving life forces to Grima,  
the fell dragon.

Why was this happening to her. She didn't know. But what she did know, is that she has to end this, fix everything, starting with Validar. While at it though, she'll stop Validar from even getting near to his 'destiny' that he's supposed to fufill.  
She wont see her mothers and father's death again. She can't.

Suddenly, the castle started to crumble. They needed to do the ritual soon, or forever have the world destroyed because they didn't do anything, when they could of done something. Bit by bit the castle walls were crumbling, they weren't going to last very long.

She had to leave. Now. If she didn't, well, she would join her mother and father. It was because of him, Grima. He caused all of this, and Validar. Validar. She hated him because he destroyed her family. Her mother told her that it was his fault her father is not alive today, but now, neither is she. Because of him. Because of him worshiping Grima.

She was in her room, searching for all the things she and her closest friends will need on their journey, and it'll be a long, bumpy one too. She told the others to gather necessary things and to meet her in the grand hall, where she was going now. She knew this day was going to come, that's why she's taking the mask that her mother and herself built, together.

After getting ready, she left for the hall. Everyone was waiting. She drew out the last thing that she could keep that was once her father's. Falchion. Everyone gathered around the sacred blade and looked at the young lady.

"Is everyone ready? Remember the portal to the past, before we were even born, won't last long..." She reminded the group.  
Silently, everyone nodded to show that they were listening. Everyone put their hands near the handle of the sword and prayed to Naga for the portal to open.

Suddenly, one of the castle walls flashed bright white. Obviously, they done the 'last resort portal to the past ritual' right.

"Go! Now! Before it closes!" Lucina shouted to all her friends. Friends. In fact, because of her heritage, they were her only friends. Owain, Cynthia, Kjelle, Noire, Severa, Brady, Gerome, Inigo, Laurent, Yarne, Nah, and her brother, Morgan. They're all so close to each other, and as soon as she said those words, they went.

Lucina knew that as soon as she goes through that gate, she'd have to be careful, otherwise she and the future will be found out. Before leaving the now falling castle ruins, she put on the mask and hid most of her hair. Before she entered the portal though, she remembered Naga's words.

"Listen to me, children of man, whatever you do when you're in the past, can affect what happens completely..." Was what she said. Lucina memorized it word from word, like you should when something is extremely important.

"Here goes... For a better future!" she told herself. Without wasting anymore time, she stepped through the portal. On the other side of it, was complete opposite to what she was expecting. It was really bright there, almost blinding, in fact. After a few seconds, Lucina collapsed.

* * *

**TechnoGirl2K13: So... should I carry this on?**

**Lucina: Reviews, favourites, follows, are all very much appreciated! :D**


	2. The First Meeting

**TechnoGirl: Heeeeeeeyyyyyyy guyyys! Guess who's back with another chapter?**

**Gaius: Lemme guess... You?**

**TechnoGirl: Thaaaat's right! I'm sorry that I left this kinda hanging, but I've been a bit focused on school, my other story (Who are you?), and some future oneshots that I'm currently writing! Also, somethings happened at school so I'm kinda not as awesome and fabulous as I usually am but, I'm getting over it and will post more ****often hopefully!**

**Lucina: Onto the story please?**

**TechnoGirl: Okay! See ya after this chapter!**

* * *

Lucina finally regained consciousness, only to find herself in front of a gateway. What she was not expecting though, was risen. Loads of them, and they're going through the gate. Only Naga knows how many have already entered. On the other side of the gate, she could only just see her father and her aunt. Lissa was trembling with her heal back onto a boulder, while Chrom was fighting one of the risen.

"Oh Gods. No!" She shouted shouted running past the risen, through the gate. One of the risen was closing in on Lissa, ready to strike and possibly end her life, right there. She couldn't let that happen. No way was she letting that happen. Lucina ran up to Lissa and fended of the strike with her last thing from her father, Falchion. Suddenly, the strength of the strike increased. She wouldn't be able to hold it longer, but that didn't matter. Chrom was free, he could help her.

"Help!" Lucina begged, still holding off the risen. At first, she was really tempted to shout "Father" along with the help. But she knew what would of happened if she did. They would of found out her identity eventually, because currently, she wasn't born yet. Also, it could change the timeline more than necessary. Naga said not to change much otherwise really important things like someone being born would never happen in this timeline, resulting in them disappearing, forever, never to be heard, seen, or remembered again. So technically, it would be like they never even existed in the first place. So she definitely needed to be careful of everything she does, or else both deadly and non-deadly consequences will be made.

Chrom swung Falchion at the risen, with Lucina ending it, now she was free. Now that she didn't have to fight, she took in her surroundings. Until now she didn't notice that half the forest was on fire. _"Oh no, oh no ohnoohnoohno! Where is everybody else? I hope they're safe, otherwise..."_ was all she could think. All these worrying thoughts took over Lucina's mind, until Chrom got her attention.

"That was quite an entrance, what's your name?" Chrom asked Lucina. All Lucina could do was look down, she had no idea what to call herself. After all, they think she's a boy! And that she's an adult who's not related to them in any way! Well technically, she's an adult, but Chrom's her father for crying out loud! She couldn't give any clues away about who she really is, even though she was surprised that they haven't asked her about how her hair colour is exactly the same as Chrom's? Or why she's wearing a mask? Then again, they've probably got more questions like how she came out of a portal with loads of risen in it.

Lucina just stood there, which probably made Chrom and Lissa wonder why she's standing still. However, there are more important things to do now, and that was rid the forest of risen. So, she took off. She ran, and ran, and well, ran. She had to vanquish the risen, otherwise, well that's another step to the original future.

"Hey wait!" Lissa shouted running a few steps, then stopping. Lucina went all over the forest to kill the risen. She didn't want her father to waste all his energy on these risen. After all, this is only just the beginning. The beginning of the world's end. Of course Lucina and everyone else traveled back to stop it though. To stop certain events from happening in this timeline. They only had one chance, and if they ruin it, well it's game over for them, their parent, Ylisse, the world. They couldn't mess up. There was no room for error in here. Not. Even. One. Mistake.

Halfway through the risen, Lucina realized something. She realized that to save the world, she'll have to cross paths with them again. So she had to think of a reasonable name. Something that was from around these areas, and something she could remember. Olivia? No, Chrom meets Olivia during the war with the mad king. Tharja? No, that's just creepy, and it's Plegian. Lucia? Nope, too close to her real name. Marth? Bingo. Sure, it was after her great ancestor, great king Marth of Altea, but It kind of relates to what she's doing now, right? King Marth destroyed Grima, also known as the shadow dragon to whatever history book she read. And now, she's going to destroy Grima.

After the risen were destroyed, her theory was right. She crossed paths with them, once again. This time though, there was Chrom, Lissa, Robin, Frederick, Sully, and Virion. All of them looked fairly surprised to see her again.

"It seems all the creatures are vanquished. This young man took care of the others." Frederick stated, after Lucina made her way towards the others.

"Um, I never got to thank you... for before. So... thank you. You were very brave." Lissa thanked her over and over again.

"You saved my sister's life. My name is Chrom. Might I ask yours?" Chrom asked politely for Lucina's name. Of course, everyone else was curious of her name as well, so she had no choice but to go with the name she decided with earlier, hopefully, they won't start asking questions on why it's Marth.

"You may call me Marth."

* * *

**TechnoGirl: So, how was this chapter?**

**Lucina: Kinda-**

**TechnoGirl: BAAAAAA! I'm sorry I kinda made a sheep sound, but before you say it, I know these chapters are not as long as some of my other stories chapters length, but that's because, usually, I get bored reading stuff that's extremely looooonnnngg when I know what's going to happen, but next chapter will be a lot longer because mainly, the game follows Chrom, not Lucina, so people would already know this bit, but they won't know what Lucina does in her spare time away from the Shepherds when she's still known as Marth.**

**Lucina: Reviews, favorites, follows are all very much appreciated! *smiles***

**Everyone: Byeeee! See you next chapter!**


End file.
